


A Quiet Revelation

by Lenny9987



Series: Lenny's Imagine Claire and Jamie Prompts [45]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny9987/pseuds/Lenny9987
Summary: Prompt: The moment when Jamie realizes that Tom Christie is in love with Claire.





	A Quiet Revelation

Jamie tightened the shirt wrapped around his hand. He didn’t think the cut was deep but it was easier to have Claire look at it sooner rather than face her judgment and disapproval should he wait.

Malva was there with Claire, taking notes as Claire lectured her on some of the herbs in her surgery. She looked up and watched Jamie closely as he knocked awkwardly and Claire ushered him in. 

He kept Malva where he could see her as Claire inspected the slice across his palm. 

“Plough handle splintered when we hit a large stone,” he explained. 

“Will it take long to fix?” she asked, taking a pair of tweezers and pulling at a splinter he hadn’t felt. 

“No so long as other parts of it, thankfully,” he winced as she poured an alcohol solution over the wound. 

There was a faint knock at the front door. Finished tucking in the ends of the bandage, Claire rose to answer it, Mrs. Bug busy out the back with Brianna, Marsali, and the children. 

“Mrs. Fraser,” Jamie heard Tom Christie’s warm voice greet her. “I’ve come to collect my Malva. My son said she was here wi’ ye?”

Jamie looked to Malva who refused to look at him as she tidied her things away and prepared to head home.

“I hope she hasnae been a bother to ye,” Christie continued making small talk with Claire near the doorway. 

“Absolutely not,” Claire insisted. “She’s been a tremendous help taking my notes and assisting with basic preparations for my surgery.”

Malva headed to the entrance to meet her father and Jamie followed a few steps behind. 

Christie stepped aside to let Malva pass through, but stayed in the doorframe, turning back to Claire as soon as Malva was clear. 

“Thank ye then, Mrs. Fraser,” he nodded, solemnly. 

Claire offered him a polite smile in return and grinned as she looked past him to wave farewell to Malva. 

She closed the door behind them and turned to see Jamie watching. She moved to the window to watch the pair as they left.

“I think he suspects I’ve been instructing Malva and disapproves but he’s too polite to say so to my face,” Claire mused as Jamie crossed to stand beside her. She leaned into his side and sighed as he rested his bandaged hand on her shoulder. 

Jamie stayed silent, watching as Tom Christie turned back near the edge of the clearing and quickly found Claire standing in the window. He raised his hand in one last farewell and Claire did the same. 

The longing smile on Christie’s face faded when he spotted Jamie and something like panic flitted across his features before full command was his once more. Christie held his head high, defiant as he met Jamie’s gaze, then continued on his way home. 

Jamie had suspected before but that glance from Christie was confirmation.

Tom Christie held his tongue because he didn’t want to lose his excuses to see and speak to Claire. 


End file.
